


Tamis ba?

by JoventeandGrecinto



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoventeandGrecinto/pseuds/JoventeandGrecinto
Summary: "Teacher Goyong and Teacher Ilyong, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"Parehas na nagtatrabaho si Ilyong at Goyong sa isang daycare





	Tamis ba?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is made in collaboration with @yvarsardoval

"GREGORIO!" Kinalabog ni Ilyong ang pinto nang makita si Goyong na kinakain ang lollipop na iniwan nya saglit sa lamesa.

Galit na galit si Ilyong kasi nga para sakanya yun.

"Bakit mo kinain yan?"

"Paborito ko to eh." Pabalang naman sumagot si Goyong.

Hinugot ni Ilyong ang kwelyo ng damit nito. "Punyeta iluwa mo yan."

Bumelat si Goyong.

Nakarinig sila ng nag-iiyakan sa gilid nila.

"T-teacher Ilyong, wag na po kayo mag-away ni Teacher Goyong." Tulo uhog na ang ilan sa mga bata. Mukhang natakot ata sa away nila.

Napabuntong hininga si Ilyong. Paano ba nila patitigilin ang mga ito?

"Ikaw may kasalan nito." Bulong nya kay Goyong. Bago pa makasumbat, pinatahimik na nya ito.

Pinatahan ni Ilyong ang mga bata, pero ayaw pa rin nila. Halatang nasIndak pa din sa pangyayaring naganap

Napabuntong hininga si Goyong. Hindi naman pwedeng hayaan nalang niyang si Ilyong lang ang kumilos.

Tila isang henyong nakaisip ng sagot sa isang mahirap na tanong, napangiti si Goyo.

Dali dali nyang niyakap si Ilyong at bago siya makapalag, humarap siya sa mga bata at sinabing. "Tignan nyo oh, lablab ni Teacher Goyong si Teacher Ilyong."

"Oo nga, tignan nyo oh." Nanlaki ang mata ni Ilyong, ngunit napilitang siyang makisakay. Kinurot nya ang likod ng braso ni Goyong.

"Aray naman Ilyong." Mahinang sambit nito habang nakangiti pa rin at sinisipsip ang lollipop.

Ngumiti ang mga bata. "AYIEEEE" Sabay sabay na hiyaw nila.

"Kiss naman po!" Sabi ng isang pilyong bata.

Napalingon si Ilyong sa batang nagsalita, samatalang napangisi naman si Goyong habang kinakain pa din ang lollipop na ninakaw nya.

"Pano ba yan, Teacher Ilyong. Kiss daw tayo oh."

"Heh! Tumigil nga kayo." Bawal nito. Hindi niya sadyang mapalakas ang kaniyang boses.

Medyo nagulat ang pilyong bata kaya muli na namang napaluha. "Galit po ba kayo?"

_Punyetang buhay naman ito._

Nabahala si Ilyong kaya't nilapitan niya ito. "Di galit si Teacher Ilyong. Tama na." Tinapik niya pa sa likod para lang tumahan.

Nagpunas ng luha ang bata. "Kiss mo po muna si Teacher Goyong."

_Mapaganggap na bata._ Mura ni Ilyong sa isip nya.

Biglang sumulpot si Goyong sa tabi nya. "Pagbigyan mo na oh." Ramdam nya ang pagpipigil ng tawa nito, kaya't siniko nya ng marahan.

Tumahimik si Ilyong para mag-isip.

Kung hindi nya pagbibigyan ang bata, maaaring magsumbong ito sa kanyang magulang. Alam nyang spoiled ang batang ito at tiyak na paniniwalaan sya ng kanyang magulang. Ayaw rin niyang malaman ng punongguro na nag-away sila ni Goyong sa harap ng mga bata.

Kung hahalikan naman niya si Goyong, baka malaman rin ng magulang ng mga bata. Pagagalitan rin sila.

"Sige na po, Teacher Ilyong. Di ko po ako susumbong kay mommy."

_Leche naman_.

"O sige na nga." Wala nang magagawa si Ilyong. Baka umiyak pa ulit yung bata.

"Ikikiss ako ni Teacher Goyong sa CHEEKS."

"Cheeks la--"

"Shh!"

Namumulang tinignan ni Ilyong ang mga bata, nang dumampi ang labi ni Goyong sa kanyang pisngi, pero konting usog nalang, didikit na iyon sa labi nya.

"AYIEEEE!! TEACHER GOYONG AND TEACHER ILYONG SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Nagulat si Ilyong nang nagsalita si Goyong.

"Isa pa, gusto nyo?"

_TANGINA MO GOYONG!_

"OPO!" Tuwang tuwa ang mga bata.

Huminga ng malalim si Ilyong at hinanda ang pisngi sa isa na namang halik, ngunit dumampi ang labi ni Goyong sa kanyang labi.

"Goy--"

"Tamis ba?"

Lasang lasa ni Ilyong ang lollipop na ninakaw nito sakanya. Gusto rin niyang suntukin ang bibig nyang medyo pula pa dahil sa lollipop.

Bago pa mahampas ni Ilyong si Goyong, tumakbo ito palabas ng silid-aralan. "Bye kids! Alis muna si Teacher Goyong."

"Aww. Bye Teacher Goyong."

"Teacher Ilyong! Kakulay nyo po yung bag ko!"

Pulang pula si Ilyong habang nagtuturo, pero kumalma na rin siya, sapagkat nakangiti na rin ang mga bata.

 

Pagkatapos ng klase, ay dali-daling niyang sinugod ang mapang-asar na si Goyong, sa faculty.

"Affected ka masyado, para lang sumaya yung mga bata." May kinakain na naman na lollipop si Goyo kaya't lalong nanggigil si Ilyong.

Hinampas niya ito sa braso. "Ang tinuturo sa bata, ABC at 123, hindi kiss at loveteam! At punyeta! Bakit mo kinuha sa table ko yan!"

Bumanat si Goyo. "Eh bat ka muna namumula?"

Napatigil sila nang nagsimula ang pang-aasar ng ibang mga guro.

"Kayo talaga nohhh"

"Baka magkadebelopan kayo nyan."

_Punyetang buhay naman ito oh._


End file.
